Unwritten
by Asher Elric
Summary: A lowly Ranger became King of a Realm that stood the test of time; however, how did this man become King in the first place, besides what is recounted in the histories of Middle Earth? this is an unwritten story of our Future King of Gondor!


Summary - Estel now knows an identity, but now he must come to accept it.

Disclaimer, I do not own.

**Unwritten**

**Part 1 - The Mystery is Solved.**

_**Staring at the blank page before youOpen up the dirty windowLet the sun illuminate the words that you could not findReaching for something in the distanceSo close you can almost taste itRelease your inhibitions ~ Natasha Bedingfeild**_

_**Estel had no notion as to why Elrond, his adoptive father, had called him into his study so late at night. **_On the morrow, Estel was obliged to leave the home he had known for twenty years and embark on finding his own place in the world. Apparently, whatever Elrond had to say to him had something to do with his leaving home.

The study was open to the deep summer air. Eglantine, lilies and evermind filled the air as the two took to the balcony to enjoy the rich, deep, red win that was in usual reserve for Gandalf the Grey Pilgrim. However, Elrond had broken open the bottle and poured a bit for both himself and the man who he called "son".

"Adar, are you all right?" Estel chirped from his place on the railing, taking in his father who was backlit by the lamps in the study, especially lit by Erestor. The Elf Lord nodded his head.

"I am fine, Estel-nin," Elrond replied with a soft chuckle.

"What is it that you must tell me?" Estel asked, he couldn't curb his curiosity, but then again, humans never could. Elrond sipped from his glass if only to stave off the temper tantrum that was to come from his future words.

"When you were but two seasons, you came to this sanctuary and I learned to love again. I have you to thank for that for I was bereft and my Son's and Daughter were away from me, but you changed this house, Estel-ling," Elrond explained.

"I think of you as a son, not just adopted, however, I must tell you of whom you belong to," he sighed and came to stand besides Estel who now got off the railing and turned to take in the stars just as his father was doing.

"I belong here, with you," Estel said.

"You do, but, you also belong to the Rangers. You have heard of them, have you not?"

"Yes," Estel replies slowly, "I met Halbarad last winter, he and a few of his men spent some time here until the snow storm passed and they were able to get back to their comrades," Estel explained.

"Halbarad came to me, he ask to take you with you, but you had not yet reached your majority, in Gondor you would all ready be considered an adult, but I asked for a bit more time," Elrond replied.

"More time for what, Ada?"

"You, Estel, are known, to the Rangers as Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. Chieftain of the Northern Rangers and Future King of Gondor…" Elrond said slowly. Each word swirled in his head. Estel blinked, then he blinked again and since no one was laughing, this could hardly be construed as a joke!

"Ada, you aren't pulling my leg, are you? I asked about that legend," Estel said.

"I know, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you are ready, but, since you were set on leaving home and exploring what is beyond the realm of Imaldris, I believed that I needed to tell you this, come with me," Elrond beckoned his young foster son back into the study. He took a key from its hiding place in his robes and unlocked the bottom cupboard of the redwood desk.

From the depths he procured a wooden box, it was beaten up to the extent that Estel figured that it had seen a few, thousand years of wars and tragedies. Elrond opened it and inside was a ring with a blue stone and mythril. Elrond took it from its resting place, he turned and took his son's right hand and placed it on the first index finger.

"The Ring of Barahir," Elrond said, "It was a gift to Barahir and his decedents from Finrod," Elrond said as Estel admired the Ring and things began to be puzzled into a whole picture.

"Wait, Future King of Gondor…are you telling me that I am Isildur's Heir?" Estel, now Aragorn, (well, Estel to the Elves at least) asked.

"I am, indeed," Elrond replied.

Estel fell over.

* * *

He woke to star and moon light; Elrond was no where in site and Estel found himself lying on the couch in the study. Estel raised his hand to swipe the hair from his face, but the ring caught is glance and he was beside himself. It hurt. It hurt deeply. He had believed himself to be one person, and yet, here he was told he was actually another.

It didn't make any sense and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted it to or if he wanted to accept it. He had been planning a year long trip, he was going to go to Lothlorien to see Arwen, and then travel to Rohan and Gondor just for a peek. He wanted to see what was out there, he wanted to meet humans who didn't live in Bree and he wanted to see what his lot in life was.

He couldn't blame his Adar though; Elrond only ever had his best interests in mind and Estel had always understood that. However, he was now at a loss. He was no longer Estel, he was Aragorn son of Arathorn and future King of Gondor. Which meant ancient laws now came into active play and everything became difficult.

Lost and with no where to turn too, Estel did what he always had done as a child, he made his ways to the kitchens of the Last Homely House. Erestor and Glorfindel would still be there, relaxing before the fire and Glorfindel would probably be giving Erestor a foot rub. The Seneschal was indeed before the fire, and Glorfindel was indulging his best friend with a foot rub.

They both looked up as Estel wondered in; he looked around sheepishly and opened his mouth, but he couldn't exactly think of what to say.

"Did Elrond tell you?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, did you know?" Estel asked, the last of it was blurted out and he blushed because of his use of tactlessness.

"We did, but it couldn't be helped," Erestor got to his feet.

"I…hope this doesn't change anything between us," Estel said. Erestor laughed and shook his head.

"Child, why would it? To us you shall ever be Estel," he reassured as he poured some buttermilk and from a shelf pulled down some ginger snaps. Estel smiled and sat down at the table with Glorfindel to his side and Erestor sitting across from them.

"No matter what name people call you, Estel, you will always be yourself," Glorfindel hugged the little mortal to his side.

"How many names am I supposed to have?" Estel asked.

"Oh, we know you as Estel, the Rangers will probably have you pick a new one, and then there is the one you were born with, Aragorn, and then possibly you may need one for when you travel through Rohan and Gondor," Glorfindel shrugged.

"Not to mention all those titles," Erestor grinned.

"Titles!?" Estel looked panicked.

"Don't worry about it, besides, no one need know if you don't want them to know," Erestor laughed.

"Will you please stop baiting the poor thing?" Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"Baiting, am I? You are no better with names," Erestor sniffed.

"Who knows? I mean, actually knows who I am?" Estel asked.

"Well, us for one, everyone here knows, Bilbo suspected but I don't really think he put it together, but he will. He's a terribly smart Hobbit," Erestor sipped at his own tankard of buttermilk.

"Outside, the Rangers know, but you were only two when you came to us, Halbarad had delivered you personally. He wasn't happy about it, he thought that you should grow up in his house hold," Glorfindel continued the story.

"I met him once," Estel said.

"We had to keep a careful watch to make sure he did not tell the secret too soon, it wasn't that we were worried about how you'd take it, we just wanted to make sure you could handle the burden," Erestor explained quickly.

"What if I can't?" Estel asked. Erestor and Glorfindel gave each other significant looks.

"You can," Erestor said gently, "now all you have to do is prove to yourself what we all ready know," he clasped Estel's hand gently.

"But, Isildur's Heir….how can I be trusted?" Estel wondered aloud.

"We trust you and soon others will as well, just give it time," Glorfindel winked at him.

* * *

That night as Estel went to bed, he burrowed into his pillow and committed the smell to memory. He didn't grow up with the Rangers, he grew up with Elves and they were all special to him. He promised himself that no matter what happened he wouldn't forget this place, he wouldn't forget Estel, but, he was no longer that person, was he?


End file.
